Cave Party
"Cave Party" is an episode of The Numberyardigans ''from the first season. Summary ''"Ug! It's an ug-cellent Ice Age adventure set to Calypso as Caveblock One, Two, Three, Four and Five invent their way to Six, Seven, Eight, Nine and Ten's cave for something called 'a party.'" Plot Six, Seven, Eight, Nine and Ten are seen in the backyard wearing white rock necklaces. They introduce themselves to the viewer as the Mountain Caveblocks. Six, Seven, Eight, Nine and Ten tell the viewer a word known as "ugh", which can mean anything they want it to mean. They start to sing the song "Three Cheers for Ugh!" Then, the five Caveblocks walk off into the backyard. One, Two, Three, Four and Five introduce themselves as the Valley Caveblocks. They walk over to a tree and see a note. The note is from the Mountain Caveblocks, and it is an invitation to howl at the moon when it is at its highest peak. The five accept. The backyard transforms into a prehistoric, icy land. The camera moves away from One, Two, Three, Four and Five, who are now slowly walking to the mountains, and to the Mountain Caveblocks. Six, Seven, Eight, Nine and Ten are living in a large cave on a mountain. They are waiting for the Valley Caveblocks. Since many things have not been invented, caveblocks can invent things a lot. Nine grabs two sticks and a large base and invents "the drum". Six, Seven, Eight and Ten likes the idea and makes one too. They start to play the drums while singing "Drumming Song". Meanwhile, the Valley Caveblocks are questing through the ice age to the mountain. They come across a frozen pond. The five need to find a way to get across the ice-covered body of water. Three gives herself, One, Two, Four and Five a pair of inventions that she calls "ice skates". They sing "Skate Ahead" as they use the skates to get across. Now, the three notice the moon - almost at its highest peak. They come across a hill, leading to the Mountain Caveblocks. Five shows them an invention she has created called "the stairs". After a lot of walking up the stairs, Five states that next time, she will invent the elevator. They arrive at the top of the hill. The gang all realize that they need something to get down the hill faster. They invent the "sled" so they can race down the snow faster than walking. Meanwhile, at the top of the mountain, the Mountain Caveblocks are thinking of a way to let the Valley Caveblocks know where to go so they don't get lost. They invent the "arrow", like a sign, which will help the guests know where to go. They start setting up the arrows. One, Two, Three, Four and Five have already gotten to a large slope area, the trail leading to the Mountain Caveblocks. They see the arrows that the Mountain Caveblocks have invented and walk where the inventions point. They arrive at the Mountain Caveblocks. And the moon is just at its highest peak. All ten howl at the moon together. Next, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine and Ten show the guests another invention: the Hokey Pokey. They sing the song "The Hokey Pokey" while dancing to the music. Three's stomach growls. Two asks if the sound was a cave lion. He tells her that it was just her stomach, and invites her friends over to her house for cinnamon toast. The ice age turns back into the backyard, and the Numberyardigans sing the end song. Everyone rushes into Three's house for a snack. Nine opens the door and he exclaims, "Ugh!" Roles * One: Caveblock One * Two: Caveblock Two * Three: Caveblock Three * Four: Caveblock Four * Five: Caveblock Five * Six: Caveblock Six * Seven: Caveblock Seven * Eight: Caveblock Eight * Nine: Caveblock Nine * Ten: Caveblock Ten Songs * "Three Cheers for Ugh!" * "Drumming Song" * "Skate Ahead" * "The Hokey Pokey"